wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sobek
“Step away from her.” No stealing or editing anything on this page! Appreance Sandy Primary scales with lighter secondary scales and tan diamond marks under his eyes, on his back and on his wings. He normally wears twin swords, metal claws and a throwing knife in a pouch on his ankle. He has faint scars on his left wing, though he doesn’t mention where they came from. Personality Sobek is a rather blunt, being honest with his criticism of others in the sand serpents, he is normally quiet unless giving orders or helping plan raids, but incredibly loyal and willing to kill or fight anyone to protect his leader and comrades. Sobek is normally seen sparring Or training with his weapons so he can keep his position, he is regarded as a good second in command, but he would not be the greatest leader due to not radiating a lot of authority and command unless in battle. He is a little unsure of his choices, since they hold a lot of responsibility. He believes killing is wrong, but if it is overall to help his kingdom or protect his boss, he will willingly do so, but is still rather hesitant to kill outclaws, since he was one of them. He does not mind the other sand serpent members, and often spars with them, but will be swift to punish them for doing wrong. he has learned after many years to keep his emotions to himself, so he seems very stoic on the outside, only occasionally showing emotion in his small quips with chrysanthemum or burrow, so many of the sand serpents dont really see him as having any visible personality. He doesn’t really know what strong emotions are, and is extremely conflicted over his feelings and how they affect his behaviour. Abilities Sobek is a skilled fighter, being able to take on many a foe. He has normal sandwing abilities but is willing to fight til the end. He, since he is advisor, has basic knowledge of plants and knows how to get information out of someone (both of those are to a very clear extent). Weaknesses Sobek is unsure of his choices and actions and doesn’t enjoy/slightly reluctant fighting his former comrades (guardsmen). He is also not as agile as other dragons History Sobek was a member of the outclaws, doing what he could to serve thorn. One day, he saw chrys, a friend of thorn’s and a dragon he has known For a while say goodbye and leave with a following of other outclaws, and he decided to follow his friend part of the way to make sure she didn’t get hurt, and she didn’t. He happily returned to thorn and was attacked by his comrades, he was extremely confused. Thorn explained that he has been the suspect of a murder plot to kill her, and he denied, but was shown “evidence” against his defence, so he was cast out. He decided to follow chrys, and met up with her and they journeyed together, becoming even closer friends than before. He was appointed advisor because of his overwhelming loyalty to his leader and they have since been overseeing the sand serpents growth together. As the group grew, Sobek caught wind of an assasination plot, and told chrys immediately, she heeded his warning and avoided going out into battle until Sobek caught and killed the assasin, but he was still protective of his friend and repeatedly went out and killed anyone whom he thought might kill chrys. Relationships Chrysanthemum: He admires her, completely loyal to her and her group, and they are close friends, since they were both outclaws and they had to journey together for quite some time. The other sand serpents (in general): As long as the dragon is doing his part, they’re ok in his books. He even spars with some of them occasionally. However, he will not hesitate to strike down any dragon who disobeys rules or hurts his leader Hook: He thinks that hook is rather annoying for interrupting him often, but if chrys trusts him, he is willing to put aside his differences and trust the weird seawing too Burrow: he finds a strange tug inside him to her for some reason, and he internally scream everytime she talks about to him, he has no idea, so he figures spending time with her will help him figure out what it is (oh how he is wrong haha) Gallery Fire_and_the_Flames.png|By the Suchomimus dew! DEE0582F-EA52-49B0-AF06-295CEC349B0F.png|By emu!|link=https://www.deviantart.com/eqquie/art/sobek-759969580 E50BA361-4217-4E77-AA3E-15F4FECDC447.png|By meh lol|link=https://www.deviantart.com/princesspearl33/art/Loyalty-759685610 Here be Sand.png|By DAYYYYYYYYYY TYSM Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:Content (Pearl336) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Soldier)